A Gift for You
by Poppo
Summary: It's been one year since they've been together, what better way to celebrate then to show their love for eachother..? SoraxRiku.


**Hello! Sorry, I'm not really good at righting. Xx; I did my best on this one, I'm not really into Yaoi but for some reason I kinda started liking Riku and Sora together. Xx; Its just so cute. x! Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH.**

The sound of birds and the sweet smell of fresh air surrounded the room as the silver haired teen around 19 opened the window to the college dorm.

"Ugh.." A brunette around 18 awoke as he rolled his face onto a pillow. "Riku!!.. Let me sleep..", he groaned.

Riku walked over and lay beside him, "Sora, it's 12."

"But it's Saturday.." Sora groaned as he rolled his head onto Riku's lap. "You could at least give me my morning kiss.." Sora smiled up at Riku.

"...Get up." Riku slightly pushed Sora's head off his lap, laughing slightly, "We gotta get ready." Sora laughed weakly and sat up. "Whoo, shower time!" he yelled excitedly as he ran over to the bathroom.

Riku head over to the bed, laying on it as he stared up at the ceiling. _One year.. Wow.. _

The Brunette's head popped out the door as it opened slightly. "Riku can you hand me a towel, I forgot to get it." Riku sighed at his lover's Naiveness, grabbing his towel and throwing it over at him.

Sora pouted "Fine, don't kiss me." He muttered and closed the door. A few minutes later he came out, his hair slightly damp as he walked over and sat beside Riku.

"What is it?" Riku asked, sitting up beside him.

"Mmm.." Sora looked down at the ground, his face flushing slightly. "Riku.. You know.. What day it is..?"

Riku laughed softly, lifting Sora's face slightly, smiling as he saw his adorable flushed face, "Of course I do.."

Sora looked up at his eyes slightly before looking back down. "Ugh.." he coughed a little and pulled his face away. "We should get ready now!"

Riku poked Sora's forehead, pushing him back against the wall, "You beg for my kiss and when I'm ready you ignore it?"

Sora's face turned red as he looked up at Riku who was breathing against his lips, leaning slightly closer as he spoke. "Are you going to take it or do you want to loose your chance..." He whispered.

Sora licked his lips as he urged the taste of Riku's soft warm lips.

"I'll take it.." He whispered back as Riku pressed his lips firmly against his.

Their tongues ran against each other for a few minutes as the both moaned quietly, slightly panting as they pulled away.

"Riku.." Sora said quietly.

"Shh.." Riku slowly pushed Sora onto his back, stopping his words with another long kiss.

Sora began to pant as he started to move his hand around Riku's body, feeling his chest and arms before slowly undoing his shirt. Riku grinned against Sora's lips as he let Sora slide the shirt off his body.

Soft moans escaped his lips as Riku's body pressed against him more, Riku moved his hands down Sora's body, slowly undoing his shirt and slipping it off with ease.

Sora ran his hands through Riku's soft hair as he kissed down Sora's body, licking his nipple slightly before going lower, unzipping his pants slowly with his teeth.

"Mmm.." Sora moaned as his length began to harden and rise. Riku smirked, lowering Sora's pants slowly.

"Sora.. What do you want me to do.."

"Everything.."

Riku pressed his lips against Sora's hardened member through the soft silk before slowly pulling them off and throwing them off the bed. Riku smiled at the naked body below him. "Sora you grew.."

Sora's face flushed.

"I love you.." He leaned down, placing his lips smoothly on his lips before pulling away. "I love you too.."

Riku got up and pulled off his clothes, tossing them with Sora's as Sora grabbed some lubricant out of the drawer beside them.

Riku laughed as he crawled back on top of Sora. "Baby, we aren't doing that yet.."

Sora looked puzzled.

Riku leant down and kissed him again before slowly kissing down his body.

"Mmmm..." Soft pants and moans slipped through Sora's lips as Riku found his way around his body before slowly reaching his length.

Sora's legs twitched slightly as he felt his member gripped by the other, slowly Riku began to stroke.

Sora's eyes shut slowly as he began to enjoy the soft movement of Riku's gentle hand. "Oh Riku.." he whispered.

Riku leaned down against him, grinding himself slightly against Sora as he began to pump faster.

"Mmm...! Riku..." He mumbled.

"Do you want me.." "I want you.."

Riku's hand began to quicken. Sora closed his eyes tighter, his moans and breaths getting louder. "Fuck.."

Riku's lips traced along his length, gliding his tongue slightly over it. Sora softly kept running his hands through Riku's hair, panting and moaning, urging for more. "Riku.. Take me.."

Riku Nodded, slowly slipping his hand away. Sora softly ran his hands down Riku's firm body, down to his throbbing length.

"Guess you grew too.." Sora laughed, smiling.

Riku laughed and placed his fingers onto Sora's lips. "Don't get too loud.. You wouldn't want to teachers or anyone passing by to hear.." Sora nodded.

Sora grabbed some of the lubricant and placed it onto his hands before softly running it over Riku's member.

Slowly he sat up, pulling Sora up with him and placing him over his lap slightly. Sora panted as he felt pressure against him. Slowly Riku entered, pulling Sora down slowly by the waist.

Sora panted heavily as Riku began to move himself in and out slowly until Sora adjusted, giving out a moan of satisfaction. "Oh Riku..."

Riku began to quicken his speed, Moving Sora up and down roughly as Sora gripped onto Riku's shoulder. "Oh Riku..!" "Sora.. Mmmm.." Pants and moans filled the room, everything began to get hotter. "Faster Riku.." Riku obeyed, moving him self and Sora faster and harder, panting louder. "Sora.. Fuck..." "Mmmm.. Don't stop..".

Riku continued to quicken, faster and faster, harder and harder. He threw Sora against the bed again so that he was laying. Lifting his legs slightly he went in faster and harder. "Mmm..!" Riku's eyes shut tightly as he bit his lower lip roughly. Sora screamed slightly in pleasure, panting faster and louder, gasping for breath as the sensation kept repeating.

Sora gripped the bed sheets, groaning slowly as he felt himself reaching climax. "Riku.. I'm cumming.." "Mmm...hmm.."

Riku moved himself faster and harder, panting louder as he felt himself reaching an orgasm. "Oh.. Shit..!!" Riku screamed slightly. "Oh Riku!!.." Sora gripped roughly on the sheets, as he pulled Riku deep inside him as the both reached an Orgasm.

"Mmm..." Riku Slowly pulled out as he came onto Sora's hard Length.

Sora panted loudly, laying on the bed beside Riku as he held him closely, kissing his lips gently. "Sora.. Did it hurt.." He shook his head and smiled. Riku laughed and kissed him again. "Good.."

"RIKU!! SORA!! HURRY UP!!" Selphie banged on their door.

Kairi who was on the other side of the room with Selphie walked up and knocked. "You guys, we should hurry.. The movie will start soon."

Riku laughed.

"We'll be right out!" Yelled out Sora, kissing Riku slowly. "Happy Anniversary Riku.." Smiled Sora.

"Happy Anniversary Sora."


End file.
